For ever and always
by Sisterspy
Summary: SPOILERS, I REPEAT SPOILERS,. Did I mention this had spoilers? A little something to cure my mentalista heart, therapeutic writing. This will be at least a two parter. THIRD PART ADDED, there are spoilers in here for 6.09 and 6.10, hopefully they won't break your hearts as much as they did mine. I WON'T however spoil the identity of Red John.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**WARNING!:** In case you missed it in the summary, major, I repeat major! spoilers for the situation after Red John! I found them, can't completely confirm them, but if it is in case the fact then TV Guide will spoil this in their upcoming edition, if you want the source come find me on Tumblr. Now if you hate spoilers just back away slowly and click the return button you do not want to read this.

Okay here goes:

He'd finally done it, Red John was gone. He'd anticipated jail or death, but he never thought of a fate crueler. Never had he imagined that with Red John out of the picture he would feel so alone, like someone stranded on a deserted island. Even with all of the locals surrounding him he was still on his own, haunted by his demons. He'd given Angela and Charlotte justice, at least that's what he kept telling himself, but somehow his solitude didn't seem like something they would have wanted for him.

Most of all, he missed Lisbon, tried to lock the door in his memory palace a million times, but always wound up going back. It seemed like the only spark of hope in the seclusion of his existence. He ruined the only chance of happiness he could ever have to kill the man who robbed him from his former happiness. Darkly poetic, because the only way he could have been with Lisbon was without Red John and with Red John dead he could never be with her again.

Tomorrow it would be two years, he reminisced as he walked past the little church in the small village in which he stayed. The first time he'd entered was because it reminded him of Lisbon, the second time he had heard someone utter a prayer for those who had lost a loved one, he'd ran out of the church and had avoided it like the plague for months. After a year had passed since he'd had to leave Lisbon he found himself going back. He stopped walking and turned around, the loneliness was suffocating him and it made him long for a God to pray to, because she would have liked it, she would have teased him, but she would have thanked Him for taking care of him. Maybe she still prayed for him.

As he entered the church, made a cross and walked to the front he thought of how much he missed her eyes most of all, the longing that day on the beach, the small moment they'd had just before the storm made their worlds collapse. He got down on his knees and silently spoke out to take care of the woman that had known and loved him, even at his worst. As a last plea he let out a whisper.  
"If you exist, please help me find my way back to her..."

"Hey Jane, I need you to come with me."

Behind him stood the man with the stoic face, Cho.

**A/N: So what I read was that there would be time jump (2 years! oh my goodness, I won't survive this) and Jane is on the run. Cho works for the FBI, Rigsby and Grace have two kids and have a detective agency, and Lisbon is sheriff in a small town in Washington (state I presume?)** **So I will write another chapter with Lisbon's point of view, and I don't know if I continue it further than that, I do have to end two more fics, and my internship is constantly asking for attention. Let me know what you think! And don't hate on my because of the spoilers, I told you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For everyone who wanted to know where the spoilers came from you can find them on tumblr, just go to . co m or type in Google: tumblr obsessed and distracted, I'll be the third hit and you will find my post of the TV Guide pictures there. **

**So, from now on I will take on some liberty with the details and pretty much everything. This is Lisbons point of view and some things aren't spoilers just my imagination and everything that is spoiler you can find back in the article. Enjoy!**

Lisbon stood in front of her mirror, her eyes fixed on her own reflection. She tried to get the corners of her mouth to go up without her eyes betraying her; she'd gotten so much better at it. Lying.

Many times in the past two years people had asked her how she was, all of which she had lied to their faces and pretended that she was fine, happy, relaxed even. Only Cho knew for a certainty that she wasn't, but he hadn't called her on it and she was grateful for that. Because to the world she had moved on and it meant that no one would talk about him anymore, sparing her of being more hurt than she already was.

The CBI was gone, dismantled by Homeland Security and the FBI. It had taken them half a year to clean up every dirty law enforcement officer there was; they had needed her for that. To clean up some of the messes, to make statements, even made her the public face that had taken down Red John's organization; but she saw what was coming by a mile. As soon as they could handle things without her she had asked for every vacation day she had saved up in almost a decade. Another half year, but this time free, and paid with her only promise that her resignation would go into effect after that. With her reputation, with all she had done for Jane there was no place for her anymore. She was seen as unreliable, an unnecessary risk for any agency. With Jane gone no one seemed to need her, without him she was worthless.

She'd been happy for Cho when the FBI took him in and even happier for Van Pelt and Rigsby when they broke the news of their new detective agency. She had assured them on her last day that she just wanted to slow down a bit after the chaos that had been her life for the past ten years. The reality was that without Jane nothing seemed to matter anymore, finishing up the mess he had left her in broke her with every day that came.

Her first night alone, knowing there would be nothing waiting for her anymore was the final blow. It broke her and the floodgates she had kept closed up for so long, completely. It was around five in the morning when her body wasn't able to produce any more tears and pure exhaustion took over.  
She slept for two consecutive days, waking up with the driest throat she'd ever had and found herself making tea the way Jane liked it. The cup had ended up in pieces, after losing a collision with the wall.

A week later most of her things were in storage, which wasn't all that much. Cho had stopped by and delivered Jane's couch, which made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn't help herself. The couch ended up against her own in a cheap storage facility just out of Sacramento.  
She'd caught up with all of her brothers, making up for lost time, but she wasn't good at doing nothing, her mind always wandered back to what could have been and what would never happen. How she had lost the one person that knew her and the only person she'd ever loved without reserve. Letting someone in had been the best thing and the worst thing she'd ever done. It had given her hope for years, but shattered her in the long run.

Losing all hope made her numb and painfully aware of her loneliness. With her reputation there was no way they would want her at the FBI or whichever agency she wished to work. She found an opening for a sheriff's position in a small town in Washington State; people were friendly and didn't ask too many questions. She kept mostly to herself, not feeling the need to befriend anyone.  
It had been a year and a half after Jane had killed Red John when someone came into her office one morning and she had almost fainted. The man had blonde curly hair and she thought she was hallucinating. If he hadn't opened his mouth and a different voice from Jane's had come out she would have passed out, she was sure of it.

He had introduced himself as Thomas Stryder, and explained to her that he'd been looking for her. The resemblance was uncanny and it unnerved big time. He was as it turned out Jane's half-brother, which must have been some genes, because in some of his movements and gestures he was Jane. They had wound up talking for most of the day and she smiled for the first time since he left and her eyes had done the same. A little spark of hope that went out from the shards left of her broken heart.

Talking about Jane had been hard, but she recovered a little bit. The more time she'd spent with Thomas the more she healed. That's what she kept telling herself at least because a week before they'd ended up almost kissing and she'd called him Patrick. He had backed off and assured her nothing was wrong, they hadn't talked about it. She still hoped he didn't remember because of the bottles of wine they had shared that evening. It had made her determined to move on, to let go. She had cried, bought herself lingerie and planned on giving in tonight, showing him that she wanted him even when her heart still tried to pretend he was Jane. Today is would be two years since he left and she just had to accept he would never come back, there was no way for him to be with her, and she was taking the next best thing.

A knock on her door alerted her that there was someone at the door, she eyed the clock and noted he was early. The blonde curls she spotted through the tiny peephole in her door reassured her of his presence. She calmed her breathing and opened the short satin black robe that covered her lingerie; she needed to really sell this. Putting on a smile she swung the door open.  
She could swear she heard something break again, the blonde curls did not belong to Thomas, instead an insecure looking Jane greeted her eyes and then everything turned black.

**A/N: Great? Needs improvement? Thoughts? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! Hopefully the guests who I couldn't answer have found my Tumblr account and with it the pictures in question. About this chapter, I admit it is a bit messy, but mainly because I really wanted to express both sides of the story and if I had chosen tot make it a chapter for each it really wouldn't make sense anymore. Hopefully you can read through it without much problem!**

Chapter 3

Cho had been pretty silent during their trip back to The States. His first thought was that he'd been there to arrest him, taken for a trial and then maybe to death row for first degree premeditated murder. But all he had said was that he now worked for the FBI and they needed the best, all was to be forgiven and forgotten as long as he would come to work for them.  
He hadn't wanted to return to solving crimes, thought it was a waste of time. Let the dead bury the dead, but he had a free pass into the country again. A chance, no matter how small it was to go back to the person he'd lost.

"Lisbon?" Was the first thing he asked after his explanation.  
Cho had given him a death glare. "She's now a small town sheriff."

It was all he said, but he immediately felt the words unspoken, 'ruined and broken because of what you did'. More reasons to hate himself.

"Will she work with us?"

"I had a feeling you would say that, I cleared it with my boss, but you're going to have to be the one to convince her to work with you. I'm not getting involved in your mess."

He had a lot of time to think about what he would say to her if he ever saw her again. Now that it was becoming a reality he wasn't quite sure whether any of them would do any good, would heal some of the wounds that he caused. He spent the rest of the journey contemplating and imaging seeing her. Would she become angry, perhaps punch him in the nose? Would she be relieved that he was still alive? Would she still care?

Cho brought them to a small town, it was early in the evening when he stepped out of the car and eyed the small house, and it was almost sunset. He was reminded of their hug and how he wished that he had taken a different path that moment. There seemed to be lead in his unlaced shoes as he dragged himself to the front door, pacing on the porch for a second, quickly brushing a hand through his hair and finally letting his knuckles softly hit the door. He studied his shoes as he waited, not even bothering to calm his irregular breathing. The door was opened and revealed a lingerie clad Teresa Lisbon, whose smile was broken when she met his eyes and fell to the floor.

He rushed to her side, cradling her head into his lap, trying not to let his eyes wander to anything else but her face.

"Lisbon, Lisbon wake up, please. I'm so sorry." He carefully stroked her hair until she'd opened her eyes again, he realized she wanted to jump up but knew she would instantly faint again so instead he held her against him.

"Relax, just breathe, and don't try to get up so quickly, you'll faint again."

"Jane…" She sounded confused.

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I dreaming?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm really here."

A small genuine smile formed around her lips and he could feel the same thing happening to him.

A strange voice entered the scene. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

He looked up to find a face quite similar to his own.

"Patrick?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

Lisbon shot up like she'd been stung.

"Jane, this is your half-brother Thomas."

It took him a moment to comprehend what was happening, and what had happened. He could see it all before him, Lisbon broken up by his departure meeting his half-brother and settling for what she couldn't have, she hadn't moved on, she had tried to replace him with the most similar thing she could find. But did she succeed? The smile on her face when he'd first set eyes on her and her clothing certainly suggested it. Was he too late?

This wasn't a situation Lisbon ever prepared for, she'd tried to stop her brain many times from thinking about any possible reunion.

That moment Cho choose to casually walk in.

"I saw someone enter came to see if everything was okay."

His eyes found Lisbon and he began with a "Hey, boss."

But after seeing her attire it turned into "I don't want to know do I?" and made his way for the door again until he spotted Thomas and his attention went to Jane.

"Hey Jane, I didn't know you had a brother."

"Half-brother, and neither did I until just a second ago."

Cho pointed a finger in his direction. "If you get punched in the nose, you'll most likely deserve it and I'm not saving your ass."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jane muttered as Cho left and the awkwardness returned.

When she'd come back from her misfiring brain she hadn't known whether to kiss him or punch him in the nose almost resolved on doing both. That was of course until Thomas had walked in and she'd suddenly lost all sense of any proper action and her fright-fight-flight system kicked in, skipping the fighting part she did what she had always done and went straight for flight. She managed to utter a soft 'dammit' before fumbling to get her robe somewhat decent and ran for her room. She heard both Thomas and Jane call out to her before the slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.  
She let herself fall face down on her bed , softly praying for wisdom and for it all to go away.

When Lisbon had gotten up and ran for safety he'd called out to her.

"Lisbon!"

"Teresa!" Had Thomas spoken at the same moment.  
Jane stuffed his hands in his pockets, wiggling his toes in his shoes and noticed the aforesaid action in Thomas. He let out a deep sigh.

"Why don't I make us a cup of tea, while she calms down?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

He moved over to the small kitchen and observed the small electrical water boiler that reminded him of how Lisbon had preferred such a device over a kettle, even when he'd insisted it changed the taste of the tea. Filling it with water and turning it on he hoped that she would still keep some tea, even if he hadn't been around. He heard Thomas from behind him.  
"She keeps the tea…" But Jane automatically opened the cupboard on the right. "…in the right cupboard." He finished a bit disappointed.  
"I know." Jane smiled when he discovered a bag of his special blend. "She's a creature of habit, even in a different house she would still try to maintain the same division." Next to the bag lay a tea egg, attached to it was what only could be described as a miniature version of the tea cup he'd always used at the CBI. He almost started crying.

** A/N: So, besides the fact that I'm supposed to do a shitload of other stuff, who was it? Too messy? Should the brother go away soon? I think of keeping him nice and soft, but luckily for us that's not really what Lisbon wants, is it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look who got herself a bèta! Me! The lovely NorthernLights94 has been so kind to correct some of the very embarrassing grammer mistakes I made. So first of all thanks to her for giving you better chapters because of it. **

**Second I got a question in the reviews:**

**- Nope, the half-brother is not a spoiler but just a figment of my cheesy imagination. **

**Furthermore someone actually took the time tell me this fic was bad and cheesy. First time I've gotten a negative review, so that was new. (actually second, but that one was for The Pretender and it just made me laugh) But then I realized so many of you took the time to tell me you loved and enjoyed the fic, so I decided that one bad review does not mean I shouldn't finish the story. I wrote this because of the outrageous spoilers, because with everything going on the show itself I and many of you with me, needed this little cheesy and somewhat fluffy fic. **

**So enjoy and I would like to take a moment of silence for the tea cup...**

It was clear she wanted to keep some of her memories of him close, and he was curious as to how much she had missed him and how she really felt about seeing him. Her running from the scene postponed his means of finding out answers from her directly, but he did have someone who could provide him with a little bit more insight.

"So, Thomas, my half-brother huh?"

"Yeah, from your…our dad's side, but you must have figured that out already."

"Your mom was one of his flings." He stated. Annoyed at the memory of his father flirting with every pretty woman who came across their trailer.

"Apparently they had a pretty nice night together, so yeah."

"You're an attorney, right?" He continued, not wanting to stay on the subject of his father.

"Teresa told me about how you used to do this all the time, still I'm impressed." He eyed the other man taking his place on the couch. He could tell he wanted this to be as awkward less as possible, seeing him try and search for words that could solve the tension that still hung thick in the air.

Thomas raised his hands just to let them hang midair. "Look, I can see how you might be wondering why I'm here and what my intentions are. Truth is, when my mom saw you making a statement about Red John on TV she saw the resemblance, heard your name and put two and two together. She knew back then my dad had a kid, she figured it was you. She never cared about involving your dad in my existence, told me that the only thing I would miss out on was complicating my life and I never questioned that. But I was there that day, and when I heard I had a brother I was curious, really curious. Tried to get into contact too, but you were kind of busy, never got to talk to you. Then, word came out you killed Red John and had fled the country so I decided I still wanted to know what kind of person you were. That's how I ended up in Teresa's office one day and I could swear she was going to pass out when she saw me. We got to talking and she told me all of these things about you, but at the end of the night it felt like we'd been lifelong friends and -" However he was interrupted by Jane.

"You saw your chance and hooked up with her." Jane finished, sounding a bit irritated.

Thomas sighed, shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair.

"No I didn't, now would you please let me finish?"

Jane just stared at him. If he hadn't hooked up with her, what was with the lingerie?

"A few days ago, it was late, she looked really beautiful in the candle light, all sleepy and I kissed her. I thought things were great, until she moaned your name. I pulled back, she was immensely embarrassed and I left. I realized that all along she was trying to substitute you and wasn't that much into me. I planned on telling her to go and find you, because she was never going to be happy otherwise."

Jane took a moment to contemplate that. He believed him to be telling the truth, making his heart jump a little. Lisbon hadn't been able to let go, never stopped loving him even when he didn't deserve to be loved anymore.

"That was rather noble of you, why would you do such a thing? What's in it for you?"

A small grin appeared on Thomas face. "I'm new to this sibling thing, but stealing your brother's girl wasn't going to help me get to know him. Besides, it was clear she hadn't had much luck in the relationship department. She's a special kind of woman and she deserves to be happy."

For a brief second Jane wondered what would have happened to him if he'd been raised outside of the carnies and without his dad present. Would he have been such a gentleman?

Thomas got up from the couch. "I guess my presence here is no longer needed, you guys probably have a lot to talk about, but if you don't mind I would really like to get to know you sometime."

Jane nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, really. Maybe give your number to the Asian guy in the car. I'll uh…call you."

"I hope so, see you around."

Jane was left standing alone in Lisbon's living room. He took a second to collect himself before entering the lioness' dungeon.

He knocked softly on her door. "Lisbon, would you please open the door?"

When no answer came he leaned against the frame. "I know it's been a long time, it's been hard these two years, for both of us. I missed you like crazy; there wasn't a day that went by without missing you, thinking about what you would be doing or if you were thinking of me at all. I had this whole picture in my head, how you were now finally free of me; no more paperwork piling up on the left corner of your desk, no more worrying about the schemes I pulled, and no more having to save me. I feared you would have moved on, finally found a man that was worthy of you and your endless love. Someone to make you happy, someone you didn't have to save. But you did save me Lisbon, many times. I wanted to die after killing Red John, but then you made me realize that was not what I wanted at all. I promised myself to start a new life after he was gone, with you. I noticed you were in love with me and set it aside until the moment he had you, and then I realized that I just couldn't live without you and that if I were to lose you I would never recover. But then I did lose you, for two miserable years, so for all the things I never said, for all the times I made you unhappy, and for not being there for you when you needed me I am so sorry, because you are the most important person in my life and I don't want to miss you another day."

Sobbing came from behind the door, the key turned and green eyes filled with tears greeted him.

"Did you really mean all of that?" She asked, lips slightly trembling.

Tears stung behind his eyes and he simply nodded clenching his lips together.

She threw herself around him, holding onto him laughing and crying, while he stroked and kissed her hair.

His Lisbon, finally in his arms, making his heart let go of all the pain and loneliness he'd harbored for so long. At last the moment of starting over had arrived.

**A/N: Sooo while posting this I'm gonna mention I just saw the episode (6x08) and seriously...now I need the next one, it's just...*sigh*...I'll just continue writing fanfics. And what did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
